1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data storage device, a data storage control apparatus, a data storage control method, and a data storage control program in which data is stored in a memory including a plurality of memory banks and a plurality of desired portions of the data are read simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 19, a semiconductor memory is configured to access a memory cell MC by designating a word line WL and a bit line BL, and data stored in a memory cell MC located at an intersection of a word line and a bit line that are activated is read.
In the semiconductor memory having such a configuration, one bit line is shared by a plurality of word lines of data. As shown in FIG. 20, if a plurality of word lines WL1 and WL2 are designated, data on a bit line defined by the designated word lines WL1 and WL2 is broken, and it may therefore be impossible to simultaneously access different word lines of data.
It is possible to simultaneously read data from independent memory banks. As shown in FIG. 21, a memory is divided into n memory banks BK0 to BKn-1, and these memory banks are assigned different addresses so that a plurality of word lines of data are simultaneously accessed. However, it may be impossible to simultaneously access different word lines of data in a memory bank. It is therefore possible to simultaneously read data stored on the same word line from memory banks, whereas, it is impossible to simultaneously read data stored on different word lines in one memory bank.
Here, the memory bank is an area having a fixed capacity, which is used as a unit for managing the memory. Therefore, access conflicts of data do not occur between independent memory banks. The memory is composed of one or more memory banks.
In the related art, a specific data sequence contained in input data is identified for image data processing, e.g., pattern recognition.
In the related art, a specific data sequence contained in input data is also identified for image data processing, e.g., pattern recognition and motion detection.
For example, a data conversion device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-203236 includes a buffer memory that stores several lines of image data and that outputs the image data in units of pixels, a data processor that includes a plurality of processor elements capable of processing several bits of data and that simultaneously processes the data in parallel using the plurality of processor elements, and a control information memory that stores matching reference data and control data. In this data conversion device, each of the processor elements of the data processor converts a matrix of image data groups in the image data output from the buffer memory that is centered around a given pixel allocated to this processor element into target binary data using a threshold value so that the binary data is divided into serial bits of data so as to be processed by this processor element. It is determined whether or not a match is found between the binary data and the reference data stored in the same form in the control information memory.
In the field of video processing, motion, that is, the motion direction and size (or speed), of an object in different images separated in time is used. The motion is used for, for example, motion compensation inter-frame coding for use in high-efficiency video coding and for parameter control in the case of motion performed using an inter-frame temporal filter in a television noise reduction system. One known motion detection method for detecting motion is a block matching method.
A two-step motion detection method for detecting motion in an image signal has been proposed by Sony Corporation, including (a) a step of extracting one or a plurality of candidate vectors for each screen or each relatively large block divided from one screen using an accumulation table that is generated for each screen or each relatively large block divided from one screen using matching, and (b) a step of performing matching on the candidate vector or vectors to detect a motion vector for each pixel or each relatively small block. In the two-step motion detection method, it is necessary to simultaneously read a plurality of arbitrary pixels of data in an image in the two-step operation including representative point matching for detecting motion of the image using two-step representative point matching and vector allocation (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-61152).